My PsYcHoTiC DaRe ShOw!
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Welcome to the most Darkest Dare Show on EARTH! Tortures and pain, and hilarious fun await my victims. Want to be a part of the fun? All you need to do is ask. Plz read.
1. Chapter 1 WELOME TO THE EVIL SHOW!

**Since I've helped my pal Hartfairy with her Dare Show I'd figured I would do one too.**

**So here's my Dare Show.**

**Want to be in it review,**

**I don't own anyting only myself.**

* * *

/In an Unknown Location/

(Camera zooms in on a pile of many charcters)

Zim: HELP!

Nny: Shut the FUCK up!

*A door slams open*

*A girl with black hair and white streaks, brown eyes with insanity beaming from them, wearing a Gir Tank Top, Jeans, Black boots, bands on her wrists, and holding a rather long sword like knife in her hand and a chain saw in the other*

Me: Hello everyone. *Grins devilishly*

Nny: Who the hell are you?!

Me: Why Nny it hurts that you wouldn't recognize me.

*I walk over to a wall and flip a switch on making the room brighter*

(You see that there is many other charcter's that are blindfolded and gagged.)

Me: But that doesn't surprise me, considering I was 10 the last time any of you saw me.

*I crack a whip and everyone's gags and blindfolds fall off.*

Everyone: PsYcHo!?

Me: Yup. *Slams bottom of a scythe down (add thunder sound effect)*

Me: Now listen everybody I'm doing a little Truth and Dare game for the fun of it. Got any problems? Keep your ass shut! Had other plans? There cancealed till further notice! Or...

*A large door opens, blood organs, mutilated bodies, and the dismembered heads of Dib, Mmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Raj, Grim, Bentley, Murray, Kakashi Hatkia, Lady Tsunadi, etc.*

Me: You'll end up like them. *points to pile*

Grim: I'M THE GRIM REAPER I CAN'T DIE UNLIKE THESE DAMNED FOOLS!

Me: Shut the HELL up! *Kicks Grim's head out of the pile to the wall.*

Me: Your scaring my Vic-I mean guests,

Sly: I know I should have left you to die when I had the chance.

*I appear infront of the tied up raccoon*

Me: I bet you wished you had. That way I could kill you quicker than my father could have done! *Glares at him.*

Sly: Bitch!

Me: Dirty Rat!

Nny: What the hell is that about?

Me: Oh I kinda tried to kill him and his entire team cause they left me to die 5 years ago! *Screams most to Sly*

Sly: I couldn't of gotten there fast enough! That and you left out the fact that you're Insane! You disgrace theivery!

/Snap/

* I stab a knife into Sly's shoulder*

Me: You don't tell me what I have disgraced... I tell you what I have dishonered and what I have not...

*Pulls knife out and grabs by neck*

Me: I disgraced your pathetic family name... Not the art... I just play a different game then your little team...

Sly: *Glares at her*

Me: And just so you know... *Whispers* If they weren't making a 4th game I would rip you apart limb by limb... slowly...

*I shove Sly to the floor*

Me: Now you can bitch and fuss all you want but you do have to do everything and EXACTLY what I say! Unless we get co writters of course.

*Gaz and Mandy enter the room, Gaz playing her game, Mandy reading a book.*

Zim: Hey! Why aren't those pig-smeelies tied up like ZIM and the rest of these worms.

Daxter: WHO YOU CALLING A WORM LIZARD BOY!

Me: Simple really. There dark and evil like your dark host that stands before you, second there good tortures. *Grins darkly*

Mandy: So what exactly do we do in this thing?

Me: We simply torture them by any means and any ways and I do mean any I could care less if there are some 'intiment' moments...

Everyone except Nny: *Gulp*

Me: Anyways I got dares for Zim, and Nny.

Zim: Eeemmmm...

Nny: (

*I drag them up to a large machiene*

Zim: What on Irk is this?

Me: That my friends is a Yaoi machiene. You don't know what that word means do you?

Zim: *shakes head nervously*

Me: *Grins more* Good. Now this machiene is special. *Walks towards pile of corpses* Because you just need a lock of hair.

*Scalps Dib's entire head.*

Me: Toss into the opening.

*Toss into top of the machiene. Noises and wizzing sounds start happening*

Me: And Bada boom bada bing! * A mass falls from the machiene.*

*The mass is revealed to be a clone of Dib.*

Me: You got a clone of the person, but not just any ordinary clone, oh no. Hehehe

Dib Clone: *Looks at Zim googly eyed.*

Zim: Uh... O.O

Me: *Whispers to clone* Sick him!

*Dib clone charges off after Zim while Zim runs around screaming bloody murder.*

Nny: *Raises eyebrow at that then me*

Me: Don't feel left out Nny cause I made *Claps hands and machiene spitso out a larger mass*

Me: A MMY CLONE! *To clone* KILL HIM!

/Mmy clone chases Nny in a similar fashion to Sonic and Amy./

Me: *Sighs* I love torture.

*Turns to others*

Me: Well those two are 'busy' lets see eenie meenie Jak.

Jak: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Me: I got a dare/question from my cousin that was "What would happen if Jak was shot into space with no air?" So...

*Slams and ties to rocket.*

Me: See ya in hell Jak!

*Quickest blast off on Earth!*

Gaz: *Looking through binocular's*

Me: I love chaos. Now for some good old bunny smashing.

*Pulls out a bat and machete and walks up to a box full of baby bunnies.*

Nny: HOLD IT!

Me: *I stop and turn to him.*

Nny: *Pulls Nailbunny out of the box of bunnies.*

Me: How the hell did he get in there?

Nny: I don't know and your not killing him. Now if you will exscuse me. *Slaughter's Mmy for the second time*

Me: Odd... Now where was I?

*Bunnies are trembling in a corner of the box*

Me: Oh yes. I remember. *I grin darkly*

Bunnies: EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Yay bye bye bunnies!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and please review if you want to be in it Oc's are welcomed and Questions as well.**

**Btw I don't have anything against Yaoi I just thought it would be a funny idea but I do hate Zim and Dib Yaoi.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Guest and IZ Torture

**New chapter I had a few reviews but now dares or anything.**

**So enjoy and I don't own anything hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

(Camera zooms in on PsYcHo in a short victorian style black lace and red striped dress. Looking through a black evil looking version of the Thievious Raccoonus.)

*Closes book*

Me: Let's see Zim's still occupied.

(Camera turns to Zim who's holding back a kissy faced Dib with his feet.)

Zim: FOR THE LOVE OF TALLEST SOMEONE HELP ME!

Dib: -3-

Me: Hahahhahahahaha!

Sly: Your evil...

Me: Should've learned that sooner Cooper...

Me: Mandy and Gaz are messing around with my videogames. And no one sent any questions or dares. Hmmm... I know what. *Whistles*

(A large Lion/Wolf/Shadow hybrid landed in front of of me and the camera)

Me: Awh Rageholder, perfect, go fetch me more 'guests' and make it snappy or no limbs.

Rageholder: *Nods and hurries off*

Zim: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!

*I look down at Zim from my chair made of human bones*

(Camera shows a mostly dressed Zim with his wig ruffled and his pants half undone)

Zim: HELP!

Dib: -3- * kisses Zim's cheek*

Zim:*Sizzling sound* HELP!

Me: *Sigh* _Alice number one was red, courageously she lived_

_Cutting down her Wonderland, no one stood in her way__  
__Sword in hand and heart on fire she left a trail of blood__  
__Sparing none from death her footsteps left the light of day__  
__Poor angry Alice girl trapped within the woods_

*Stabs a sword through Dib Clone's head and out through his end, schcabobing him, and lifting the carcus off of Zim.*

__Me: _Locked up for that awful sin__  
__Never would she fight again__  
__Now the forest sleeps with no sign of her feat__  
__Save the crimson liquid that has pooled around the trees_

Zim: T-T-Thank You...

Me: *Rolls my eyes and slings Dib's body off of my sword*

Me: *Gives Zim my hand and helps him up*

*Zim fixes his pants and disguise, disgusted*

Me: _Alice number two was calm and blue just like the sky__  
__Singing songs for Wonderland, he gave to them his breath__  
__Every note he sang aloud was false and steeped in death__  
__Drove the people crazy with his melody of lies_

Grim: Why da hell is she singin dat?

Sly: One big reasons she's crazy. She sings at the weirdest ass times.

Grim: I see somewhat...

Me: *ignores that little comment for now*

Me: _Poor little Alice boy, rose upon his chest__  
__Silenced now with a shot to the head__  
__Never would he cry again__  
__Then out of his wound a flower grew from his pain__  
__Everyone who loved him fell to choke and drown in rain_

Me: _Alice number three had hair of green that shone like spring__  
__Beautiful to Wonderland, they gifted her with fame__  
__Smiling bright and stealing laughs, the royal showed no shame__  
__They would do all things for her and she would play along_

Me: _Poor shining Alice girl, queen of the land_  
_All the power corrupted her_  
_Now she lives distortedly_  
_Though she smelt the stench of death she could not give in_  
_Paranoia kept her as the ruler 'till the end_

_Following a path of red deep into the trees__  
__Gazing on a bed of roses and while having tea__  
__Then from the castle was an invite from the queen:__  
__-just a card decked with a heart___

_Alice number four were yellow twins so pure and bright__  
__Curious 'bout Wonderland, they traveled there to see__  
__Through the doors they watched the going-ons with brightened eyes__  
__Wandering so aimlessly about the land and skies__  
__So obstinate big sister was, and smart the little brother's stand__  
__They came so close to Alice true but were trapped in Wonderland___

_Bound within an endless dream, a nightmare for all time__  
__Twins of gold forever they repeat this lovely rhyme_

Me: *Sigh*

Zim: Uh...

Me: Don't bother. *Sits in chair sideways*

*Rageholder returns with my victims*

Me: Ah perfect! Good boy! *Tosses Dib's body in the air using sword, Rageholder eats it in one bite*

Me: *Grabs the Tallest, Gir, Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, the Powerpuff girls, Edward and Alphonse Elric, and Squad 7 off of Rageholder's back*

Red: Where on Irk are we?!

Purple: Wait... YOUR THAT PSYCHOTIC CHICK FROM THAT HARTFAIRY CHICKS SHOW!

Me: Maybe *Pulls out knife*

Marcy: Whoa! Whoa! Easy!

Me: *Balancing knife on fingers* Normally that would affond me but since your my favorite character **(Plus Finn and Flame Princess.)** in Adventure Time. You won't die today.

Marcy: O-O *Stays quiet*

Naruto: *gulp*

Sakura: *Gulp*

Sasuke: *Glares at me*

Me: Now all of you are in a fun little game of Truth or Dare only 'slightly' different YOU CAN DIE IN THIS GAME!

Everyone: 0.0

Me: But it depends on what you have to do and right now I need everyone from IZ that includes you Gazy!

Gaz: *Grumbles but walks up to me*

Me: Okay is that everyone?

Zim: Except for *Shivers* Dib.

Me: *Kneels to Zim* Awh is Zimmy scared cause he almost got raped? *Plays with Zim's face*

Zim: *Glares at me hatefully*

Me: *Returns it grining* Well too bad. *Revives the real Dib*

Dib: What happened?

Zim: *Walks up to Dib and kicks him in the crotch and sucker punches him*

Dib: OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?

Me: You nearly raped him. If I hadn't killed that clone... *Grins devishly*

Dib: O.O WHAT!?

Me: Don't matter. Do me a BIG favor and just put a pound of lead in that fat head of yours. *Pulls out a colt revolver* No doubt your head has room for just that amount.

Dib: WH-WH-WHAT!?

*PsYcHo pulls the trigger*

(Dib falls to the floor dead.)

Red: Didn't you need him for later?

Me: Yea but I'll revive him later. Unless I forget... *Rolls revolver to a loaded hole*

Me: *Points gun to Dib's bloody head*

Purple: What was the dare exactly?

Me: That he'd stay still long enough for me to do this. *Shoots entire round into Dib's head splattering blood and brain everywhere.*

Zim:*Falls to his knees* THANK YOU MIYUKI! :)

Gaz: Oh yea your a hater. But mind if I ask why?

Me: I'd be insulted if you'd didn't. *Tosses revolver*

Me: It's simple he looks exactly like a old bastard I knew so I figured if I can't kill him. *Looks at blown corpse* I'd kill the closest thing to him.

Gaz: Makes sense.

Red: Now what do you need us for?

Me: *Grins and snaps fingers*

(Shadows Swallow the 7 of us and the camera that's hovering next to my shoulder.)

/Somewhere/

Red: Huh?

Purple: What the fuck!?

Zim: Where am I!?

Gaz: Huh?

(She's see's that she's in a black lolita dress and has a black and dark lavendar parsol with her.)

Me: Thought I'd betray a fellow goth?

Gaz: A little. Where's the others?

*I point to 3 giant pods infront of us.*

Gaz: *Raises eyebrow at them* What the hell are those?

Me: Torture pods. Watch how they work. *Pulls lever*

Zim and the Tallest: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaz: Cool. Now what?

Me: I have no clue...

Gaz: You can't think of anything else?!

Me: Not my fault I haven't had no Gatorade in 2 weeks it's a wonder I haven't drank your blood yet as a subsitute!

Gaz: That suppose to scare me?

Me: No... *Getting enraged.*

* * *

**Me: End of this chapter I don't own anything got any ideas let me know bye.**

**Zim and the Tallest: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: They may or may not life through that..**


	3. Chapter 3 DARES FINALLY! WAFFLES!

**New chapter I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

(Camera zooms in on me looking through my email on Dib's laptop.)

Me: Let's see... Yada yada yada yada... Finally!

*Stands up and walks over to giant cage*

Me: *Bangs on cage door* WAKE UP YOU LAZY SACKS! WAKE UP WE GOT REVIEWS!

/Rageholder dumps cage/

Me: Thanks boy.

*Everyone groans*

Me: Let's see *Counts all living heads*

Me: Were missing one... But who?

AHHHHHHHH!

*Jak falls to the Earth*

Me: Ah Jak so glad you could make it!

Jak: *Mumbles through cement* I hate her...

Me: Okay, First dares from... My old buddy Hartfairy! Yay!

Red and Purple and Zim: *Chills go up there spines*

Zim: Zim has a bad feeling about this...

Me: Calm down this one is for Dib sadly... *Snaps fingers*

/REVIVED/

Dib: Where am I?

Me: You know where. Anyways you have a dare from our old friend Hartfairy.

Hartfairy: Dib, what is the worst thing you can think that might happen to you? And whatever he answers, I dare him to do that.

Gaz: Worst thing to happen was he had to exist...

Me: Gaz it's not your dare.

Dib: Wth?

Me: You heard her.

Dib: Fine. I guess the worst thing was when I was tricked to go to a ZaDr conviention... *Crosses arms.*

Me: Uh fathead you forget that whatever you answer you have to do. So.. *Drops suitcase in his hands and grabs by the hair*

Me: TO ZADR YOU GO!

/BOOT/

!PAIN!

Dib: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *lands at convention*

ZaDr fangirls: HI DIBBY!

Dib: NO!

/Back in my dark lair/

Me: What a beautiful sight...:')

*Everyone scootches there seats away from me*

Me: Okay next is from Hi-Pi 1029.

Hi-Pi 1029: Okay, a few dares to keep you busy... Revive all the dead characters and set

them free. They only seem to be dead weight right now. If you aren't to follow this, consider it like a Poison effect. You will slowly lose your powers until  
you fall unconscious. Refuse to revive them after that, and you'll wish you  
were still asleep. I'll seal this dare with the potency of a Magic Anon: you  
must follow this through.  
Next, for little GIR: Caffine, in any form. Feed it to him in unrealistically  
large amounts, and record the results. Do the same with whoever you wish.  
Finally: A small Pokémon egg appears. Keep good care of it, I'll tell you  
what type of egg it is when you post your next chapter.

Me: *Jaw drops* I'VE BEEN POISONED!?

Sly: Not as untouchable as you thought huh? *smirks*

Me: SHUT YOUR TRAP OR I'LL SHUT IT PERMANTLY!

Daxter: Nah ah toots. *I glare at him*

Daxter: if you read correctly it said to free and revive dead charcters, and if you refuse not to revive anyone you'll drop dead.

Me: GRRRRR! *Demonic shadow powers flarring*

Me: *Curse random swear words and walks up to a switch and lifts it up*

*Everyone's shackels and restraints pop off instantly.*

/They all sit in chairs casually grinning to have some power back/

Me: Fine so your not restraint and can't die (for now) but don't get to comfy... I'M STILL THE BOSS HERE PEOPLE!Hmpf! *Crosses arms like a boss*

Grim: *Clears throat* Aren't you forgetting a little something? *Points to pile of corpses*

Me: FINE!

/REVIVE/

Me: GIR.

GIR: HI! OOH LOOK PEOPLES! I'M GONNA HUG THEM! *Runs up to middle of the room*

*But I grab him by his anttena*

Me: GIR please stop and listen for 2 minutes.

GIR: OKIE DOKIE! :P

*I set GIR on the floor and pull out a large coffee from 7/11*

Me: Here drink this... *Unwantingly gives him the coffee.*

/GIR drinks the coffee/

*He seems fine for the moment*

Zim: GIR?

(Suddenly GIR starts spazzing out like Twitchy from Hoodwinked!)

GIR: WEEEEHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE! YAY BABY! *Runs off*

Zim: O.o What... Have you done!?

Me: Hey not my fault that was a dare! *Sits down and writes in notebook*

Me: Spazzes like Twitchy from Hoodwinked...

Zim: Grrrr... (

* I close my note book.*

Me: Now I should be expecting a- *Gets suddenly crushed by a large crate*

Me: *Drags head and arms out from under it* Pokemon egg!

Sly: Free of charge *Grins*

Me: Okay... *Drags rest of body out from under box* Poison or not... YOUR DEAD COOPER!

*Chases Sly with a machete in hand*

/2 hours later/

(Camera sweeps around at everyone, stops at Nny stabbing Mmt to the wall with knives and Zim watching him in pure horror, Team 7, Daxter untying Jak from his chair, and finally a blood covered PsYcHo near the large crate Sly 'dropped' off.)

Me: Damn mother effin Cooper... *Looks at crate; reads tag* "Will be told what pokemon egg it is when chapter is posted."

Me: Hmm *Pulls out a Pokemon egg* JAK I NEED TO BORROW DAXTER!

*I make Daxter lie around the egg keeping it warm.*

Me: Okay that's taken care of.

Me: *Coughs violently*

Everyone: :) You have to bring Sly back.

Me: Fuck you! I'm still the boss of this show. *Uses dark shadow powers.*

*Powers suddenly disappear and I fall on my knees exhausted.*

Me: What the hell? I feel like shit. *Rereads review* Damn...

Me: FINE!

/REVIVE/

Me: Happy now?

Sly: Very.

Me: Okay since I did everything... I guess that's it for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight Night UFC Style BOYS!

**This took me 3 hours of no sleep.**

**But I did it I pulled this one out of my ass.**

**ENJOY!**

**I DONOT OWN AN ONE AND PL REVIEW!**

* * *

Me: Hmmm *Looks through laptop*

Me: Let's see sweet more dares.

*The theme song for Friday the 13th starts up suddenly*

Me: Huh?

*I stand up and look around my dark lair*

Me: It can't be any of the victims there all have there mouths ducttape shut so I could have a hour of peace.

*Bumps into something behind her*

Me: What the fuck?

*I turn*

/I see a guy that's kinda kinda buff and skinny, dark colored skin, brown eyed, wearing a wave cap, a marvel T-Shirt,black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black and white Ariwalks.\

MarkellB: Hey PsYcHo.

Me: Oh hey MarkellBarnes what's are you doing here?

MarkellB: I read some of your Dareshow and wanted to Co host with you.

Me: Sweet! Itll be way more fun with another dark host. So what are your dares?

Me: So what's your first dare dude?

MarkellB: I dare a Fight Night!

Me: YES A FIGHT DARE! WHO VS WHO TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!

MarkellB: I choose Freddy VS Jason VS Zim and Zim.

Me: Zim and Zim? Oh I hear ya!

*Grabs Zim and tosses him in a clone machine*

*A second Zim pops out and skids on the floor not wearing a disguise*

Human Zim: Wah?

Me: Clone Zim! And the original Zim.

*Original Zim trudged out of the machine looking like he's gonna barf*

Me: You two are gonna be in a fight versus the 2 most awesome bad asses in Horror movies know to man! Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees!

MarkellB: And Wolverine and Deadpool!

Me: It's a threesome?! SWEET!

/Whistles/

*A UFC octagon fight ring pops up*

/Me and MarkellB are in the announcing room/

Me: THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING AWESOME! FIGHT NIGHT!

*Covers mic with my hand*

Me: GIR! Get the food!

GIR: :p *Zooms off then returns with a large trash bag full of snack food*

Me: Want some chips before we start?

MarkellB: Sure. *Takes bag* No soda?

Me: GIR WHERE'D YOU PUT THE SODA!

GIR: *Returns and opens his head inside is cola*

MarkellB: I'm not drinking that..

Me: Neither am I..

*We both return to the fight as it starts*

Me: IN THIS CORNER! YOU KNOW 'EM! YOU BETTER LOVE THEM! FREDDY AND JASON!

*Lights flash and smoke machines flare and Freddy an Jason appear in the corner much like in the post fight conference fro there movie*

MarkellB: IN THIS CORNER! PART ROBOT! PART LIZARD! ALL INSANE! I GIVE YOU THE TOUGH BOY HIMSELF! INVADER ZIM!

/Song Begining of the End by Spineshank starts playing loudly and Zim and Zim appear on stage fast as lightning using there slide legs too get there. They land in crouched stances and glaring at the other corner/

MarkellB: AND IN THE CENTER RING! The Mercenary with a Mouth and The best thing of what he do. The rivals! The Allies! L & G! From Marvel, Deadpool and Wolverine! (Panting)

Me: *Covers Mic again* Need a break?

MarkellB: No! LETS START!

Me: STARTS AT THE BELL! GET READY!

*The 3 teams glare at eachother and stay at the corners while the song Begining of the End by SpineStrike keeps playing*

MarkellB: Remember! THIS IS A FIGHT TO THE DEATH! LAST PERSON STANDING WILL WIN!

Me: And might be revived in the end... Anyways!

Me: START KILLING EACHOTHER! *Slans fist on bell*

!BRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

*Fight starts*

Me: Ooh! It looks Zim's got Jason pinned! Can the little guy do it?

MarkellB: Freddy's going against Wolverine! It's knifed hand against knifed hand

people!

Me: SWEETT! Look Zim 2's going after Deadpool! This turning out good.

* * *

/Zim VS Jason/

Zim uses his SpiderLegs to avoid Jason's Machete. But he's not fast enough to dodge Jason's headstrong streangth!

Zim: *Skids on his back cracking his PAK some and stands back up quickly dodging another chop*

Me: OOH! That was close Irken almost lost his head!

MarkellB: Hold on Psycho his PAK don't look too good.

Me: Jason's got the upper hand with that one!

*Psycho grabs a hand full of chips*

Jason: ... *Slams Machete down over Zim's head*

*Zim uses force field as a counter*

Zim: *While still using his forecfield stands at Jason's height with PAK legs and grins some*

Me: Looks like Zimmy's got something up his sleeve!

Zim: *A ray gun comes out of his PAK he shoots Jason head on in the face*

*Jason's shot all the way to the other side f the ring lying against the rail*

MarkellB: Damn! Is Jason done for!?

Me: NEVER COUNT HIM OUT!

Zim: *Grins and walks up to Jason's corpse*

Zim: VIC- *Grabbed around the neck by Jason*

Me: Told you to never count Mama's boy out!

Jason: *Stabs machete into Zim's chest it exits through Zim's lower PAK*

Zim: *Screams in pain he's still alive*

MarkellB: Holy Shit! He should he dead now!?

Me: Jason went too low... He didn't stab the PAK...

Zim: Grrah! *Uses electricity to electrify Jason ad make him let go*

Jason: *Dazed*

Zim: Ugh... *Pulls Machete out*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Whoa...

MarkellB: Little guy has some serious balls...

*Jason stands up and stomps over to the wounded Irken*

Zim: *Lost too much blood to stand is grabbed by the neck and glares at Jason*

Jason: *Tilts head at sparking Pak and grabs it*

Zim: Mother-

*Jason rips his PAK off pulling organs and technology out of Zim's back*

Zim: FUCKER AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

*Zim stops moving and Jason tosses his body*

Me: Ooh looks like a Zim's out people!

MarkellB: With that note done for let's see how Freddy's doing!

* * *

/Freddy VS Wolverine/

Me: This has too of been the fantasy of many Marvel fans!

MarkellB: I know it was one of mine!

Me: Let's see what happens!

* Freddy dodges Wolverines round house kick and swipes at Wolverines face and nips him some*

Me: Cat fight!

Wolverine: *Lunges at Freddy who's pissed off*

Freddy: *Sprays some sot of powder in Wolverine's face*

Wolverine: *Shakes his head but soon realizes he's in Freddy's boiler room not the Octagon.*

/kling Klang kling klang/

Freddy: You scared wolfie boy you should be!

(Meanwhile a the Octagon)

MarkellB: Freddy disapeared and it looks like Wolverine's confused.

Me: Freddy's nightmare attack..

*Wolverine screams and is stabbed multiple times.*

*He tries to fight back but can't*

Wolverine: GAH! *Has throat sliced and face sliced off.*

* * *

Me: Mercilous... *Put's on sunglasses*

MarkellB: *Puts on shades too.*

* * *

/Zim VS Deadpool/

Deadpool: *take out his katanas, and starts to attack Zimmy.*

ZIM: *Zim avoides his attcks using his PAK legs*

*ZIM then uses a leg too knock the Katna out of Deadpool's hands*

Deadpool: *Glares at Zim and pulls out dual range pistols and aims at ZIM*

ZIM: *Panics and runs for Deadpool's Katana's*

*However before ZIM can grab the swords Deathpool teleports too where ZIM is*

Deadpool: *Shoots Zim in he legs and once in the arm.*

ZIM: *Holds bleeding arm and smirks*

Deadpool: *Cocks pistol*

ZIM: HEY OVER HERE!

Deadpool: *Turns and sees ZIM on the other side of the ring and poits gun at the unknown Hologram*

Real ZIM: *Grabs a Katana*

Deadpool: *Shoots the hologram and ZIM screams*

! SLICE!

*Deadpool's head rolls off with his body chasing it out the ring.*

ZIM: *Smirks* VICTO-OWWWW!

Me: That was just luck but it still counts.

MarkellB: AWH! Damn...

* * *

Me: Final 3! ZIM VS FREDDY VS JASON!

MarkellB: MY MONEY'S ON FREDDY! PLACE YOUR BETS!\

Me: MINE'S ON JASON LETS WATCH!

ZIM: Easy *Turns too the 2 killers*

ZIM: *Gulp*

/Zim's killed in the first round/

Me: What a mess...

* * *

Markell B: Now it's FREEDY VS JASON PART 2!

Me: WAIT A SEC!

*Changes music too How Can I Live by Ill Nino.*

ME: START!

!RING!

*Freddy and Jason keep trying to kill each other for 2 days*

Me: May I please call it a draw!?

MarkellB: No one has too die!

Me: FINE!

!Jason VS Freddy Final round!

Jason: *Slices Freddy's arm off*

Freddy: *Arm return and slices Jason' troat and chest*

Jason: *Digs Machete deep into Freddy's shoulder.*

Me: There not gonna stop..

?KRACK?

MarkellB: Huh?

Me: What was that?

/Giant hands come out of the Octagon and grab and pull Jason and Freddy into the Earth/

Me: 0.0* Wh-What just happened?

MarkellB: I-I think Hell took them back. Maybe the big guy down there wanted them back.

Me: ... That's still on the grounds for a rematch right?

MarkellB: Totally calls for rematch.

Me: Okay then,,,

*Snaps fingers*

* * *

/Were back in my evil lair/

Me: Okay. MarkellB feel free too relax and make yourself at home.

/MarkellB relaxes on couch with a can of soda in his hand and his feet up/

Me: Okay I got a dare from Shadow the Ranger.

Shadow the Ranger:

awww... why would someone do that to you? anyway i has a dare!I dare Dib to call Nny "WACKY"

Dib: I have too what?

Me: Call that fine young man over there "Wacky" *Points to Johnny*

Dib: Why?

Me: Hmm because he loves that word so call him that a few times. Besides that you have too.

Dib: *Shrugs shoulders* Ok...

Me: But you can't tell him your dared too do it.

Dib: Got it.

*Dib walks up to Nny and taps on his shoulder*

Dib: Uh sir...

*Nny turns too Dib glaring at him*

Nny: What? *Hisses*

Dib: Uh... You're wacky!

Nny: *Twitch*

/Snap!/

Dib: AAAAAHHHHHHH! *Runs past me*

*Nny's hot on his tail his mouth foaming slightly his eyes red with hate and anger*

Me: Bomb dropped. *Puts shades back on and sits on couch next too MarkellB*

-Sly and Jak are talking-

Dib: OMFGIPISSEDHIMOFFRUNFORYOURF UCKINGLIFE! *Runs past them*

Jak: What?

/Slice!/

_SLAUGHTER_

*Nny's panting slightly with blood and remains of the 2 videogame icons at his feet*

Dib: Must! HIDE! *Jumps into Marceline's Hair*

Marceline: *Crosses arms pissed*

*Nny runs over towards the Adventure Time Characters*

Marceline: Hey dude mind taking your brat out of my hair?!

Dib: OH YOU BITCH!

Marceline: *Enraged grabs Dib by the neck of his shirt* SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCK!

*Tosses Dib at Nny's feet*

Dib: Nny! It's me Dib don't kill me please!

Nny: *Growls and lifts his knife up too stab Dib*

*Suddenly a knife is tossed into Nny's head*

Nny: GRGKYGF! *Falls too the floor*

Gaz: That'll teach too kill Dib that's my job!

*Dib hugs Gaz 0.0*

Dib: THANK YOU GAZ!

Gaz: *Stabs a knife into Dib fathead*

Dib: GRGKYGF! *Falls dead*

Gaz: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Me: Hahahahaha! What a scream! *Highfives MarkellB*

Me: Okay we have another from Shadow the Ranger for Nny...

/REVIVES/

Nny: What the hell happened? *Lost all his hair again*

Nny: Oh man!

Me: Sshhh listen too your dare!

Nny: *Listens with his arms crossed*

Shadow the Ranger: I shall also dare Nny to be nice to Mmy for an hour... then he can do whatever he wants to the guy

Nny: **WHAT?!**

Me: That's what I said. Oh but Nny.

Nny: What!?

Me: **YOU CAN** not **KILL MMY**. You understand? **YOU CAN!** not. **KILL! MMY! **

Nny: *Looks at me confused for a sec then grinned* Very well I WILL not.

Me: *Revives Mmy*

Mmy: Hey!

Me and Nny: *Spines shiver in digust*

Me: And make it quick!

Mmy: So what's going on?

Me: You and Nny have too.. Spend a hour "getting along" a pal of mine dared him.

Mmy: SWEET!

Me: Gah... Please make it really quick.

Nny nods*

Me: Good.

/Mmy and Nny walk into a room and Nny has a knife up his sleeve/

*We hear slicing sounds and Mmy screams*

Me: Thank you...

/Nny walks out bloody grinning some./

Me: Okay let's see next is from my best pal Nicole the Notorious.

Nicole the Notorious:

Really amusing, I like the idea behind it!

My dare: Zim has to play seven minutes in heaven with Gaz.

Zim and Gaz: WHAT THE FUCK!

MarkellB: You heard her.

Me: Now get into the closet. *Ties the two together with rope*

Me: AND SUCK FACE! *Throws, literally, into the closet*

Me: *Set's latches and locks on the door*

MarkellB: Your evil...

Me: Isn't there no better way too be...

Me: Okay while there occupied last dares from a anonymous review named Ella.

Ella: Um... I have a dare for Johnny:

I dare Johnny to try and kill everybody there. If he does not manage to killeverybody there he will have to sing "Pain" by Three Days Grace.

Me: Wow Nny your popular!

MarkellB: Uh Psycho it said too kill everyone... *0.o

Me: WHAT?! No no no and double no! MarkellB come too the bomb shelter with me!

*We hide in the bomb shelter while watching Nny kill everyone else.*

*Hour later*

Me: Man he hasn't killed everyone. He can't get Daxter or Marceline.

MarkellB: You know what that means.

Me: I very much do. *Climbs out of Bomb shelter*

Me: Johnny! You can stop now you lost!

Nny: What?!

Me: You couldn't kill Maceline, Daxter, or Sasuke. You didn't get everyone so now you have too sing.

Nny: *Stabs knife into my head*

Me: Very funny... *Pulls knife out of head*

Me: Now sing! *Shoves Mic in Nny's hand and takes knife away*

Nny: *Mumbles random curses and sto

Is up on stage*

* * *

/Music starts, Guitar by me, Drums by MarkellB, Bass by Dib./

Nny: _Pain._

_Without love._

_Pain_

_Can't get enough pain_

_I like it rough _

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Your sick of feeling numb _

_Your not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand _

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the light go out you'll understand.._

_Pain._

_Without love._

_Pain_

_Can't get enough pain_

_I like it rough _

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain._

_Without love._

_Pain_

_Can't get enough pain_

_I like it rough _

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me_

_I've got a plan_

_When the light go up you'll understand.._

_Pain._

_Without love._

_Pain_

_Can't get enough pain_

_I like it rough _

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain._

_Without love._

_Pain_

_Can't get enough pain_

_I like it rough _

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain!_

_I know. I know I know I know _

_That your wounded_

_You know You know You know You know_

_I'm always here for you _

_I know I know I know I know_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain without love_

_Pain I can't get enough pain..._

_I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all..._

_Pain!_

_Without love!_

_Pain!_

_Can't get enough pain!_

_I like it rough!_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all!_

_Pain!_

_Without love!_

_Pain!_

_Can't get enough pain!_

_I like it rough _

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all!_

_Rather feel pain then nothing at all!_

_Rather feel pain!_

/Song ends/

* * *

Me: Man Nny why don't you have a record label? You sound awesome!

Nny: Shut up! I hope I never do that again!

Me: Too late you will next time.

MarkellB: Should we end this already?

Me: Yea this chapter's crazy long!

Me: Hope you enjoyed it People!


	5. Chapter 5 More Bloody Fun

**Sorry for not posting any School started and life has been really hating me.**

**So here's a new chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

**And Ella yes you can come on I just need more detail about what personality and looks your charcter has.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Me: I'm back! *Sees a dark looking PsYcHo in a black tank and black ripped up jeans*

MarkellB: So am I!

Me: Oh Shit I forgot!

*Runs too locked up closet*

Me: *Opens and a beaten up Zim falls out and Gaz walks out casually*

Me: Man quite a number you did on him.

Gaz: Hmpf!

Me: Anyway we got some new dares and sorry for the wait ppl.

Me: First dares are from the Shadow Ranger.

* * *

Shadow Ranger: Yes! I've been waitin for this chapter! And I has more dares! Yes the wonderful me will grace all of you with more ideas from my mind! Yes I am being a little conceited so sue me! Any way  
I dare Zim to be locked in a room with a sugar high Gir for... imma gonna say about 3 hours.

* * *

Zim: What!?

Me: You heard her. GIR!

*GIR crashes through the ceiling*

GIR: WHOO! HI THERE! *Waves*

Me: *Grins and pulls a lever*

(A gigantic pile of candy and esspresso beans fall on GIR)

GIR: CANDY! THANKS BLACK LADY! *Devours entire pile in less than a second*

*GIR starts spazzing arraticaly I grab him and Zim and throw them in the closet*

GIR: YEHHEEHEEHEEEHEEE!

Zim: NOO!

Me: Heh.

*The door opens and a lipstick stained and bloody Dib limps inside*

Sly: What happened to him?

Dib: Fangirls... *Starts trembling and sits on the floor in the corner of the room*

Me: Yea. Next dare is from the Shadow Ranger for Nny.

* * *

Shadow the Ranger: I also dare Nny tooooooo... sing Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin... and after that I dares him to eh imma say sharpen his favorite knives on a SLY raccoon

Me: Ooh I'm gonna enjoy the after part of this. But first NNY GET YOUR ASS ON STAGE AND SING!

* * *

Nny: FUCK MY LIFE!

Me: You can do that later! Now SING! *Throws mic at his head*

/Music starts/

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disapear into the dirt_

_Carry me to heavens arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take to take my breath_

_I will end where I began!_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneth my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer Slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Suddenly the lights go out_

_Let forever drag me down_

_I will fight for one last breath_

_I will fight until the end_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneth my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer Slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me!_

_Faceless Enemy!_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Leave me alone!_

_God let me go!_

_I'm blue and cold!_

_Black sky will burn!_

_Love pull me down!_

_Hate lift me up!_

_Just turn around!_

_There's nothing left.._

_Somewhere far beyond this world.._

_I feel nothing anymore.._

_Dear Agony!_

_Just let go of me!_

_Suffer Slowly!_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me!_

_Faceless Enemy!_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony_

_I feel nothing anymore..._

Me: MAN NNY YOU COULD KICK THAT MUSIC HATER JB FOR GOOD!

Nny: *Scoffs and sits down.*

Me: *Pokes Nny lightly*

Nny: WHAT!?

Me: *Whispers* Go 'pratice' your knife skills on that raccoon there. *Points to Sly*

Nny: Why?

Me: You were dared to thats why!

Nny: *Rolls his eyes and pulls out a pair of knives*

Me: Hold it. *Throws my talon covered at Sly's shoulder*

*It only kniks him*

Me: GO DAMN IT!

Nny: *Runs and stabs a knife in Sly's stomach and leg so he couldn't run.*

*He then kicks the raccoon too the wall*

Me: Not bad I need him alive..

Nny: *Pulls his knives out of the coon and sits back down.

Me: Whatever next is from a guest reviewer named Kat.

* * *

Kat: I didn't know if my last review posted... if not: Here is a twist, I want YOU to do a dare. You have to reveal one of your deepest darkest secrets (can be a fake one) then kill everyone who heard! Also, I think it would be funny if you put Tak in it and let her kill Zim, it is not a dare it is a suggestion. Take my advice please, I make voodoo dolls

Me: Ok Hellraiser is picking up more 'guests' I guess Tak can come.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum: Exscuse me PsYcHo but there's a dare for you-

Me: I know miss smart ass!

Sakura: So tell now.

Me: ... *Looks down a sec* I... I was almost raped by a demon I mean that term in the general sense of the matter.

PB, Sakura, and Naruto: Damn.

*I pull out a talon like dagger and slices their throats*

Me: Damn... *Licks blood off cheek* Is exactly what I thought...

Sasuke: *Half glares at me*

Me: I'll revive them later.

*HellRaiser returns with Tak in his mouth and a large black book under his wing*

Tak: LET ME OUT!

(HellRaiser spits Tak out at my feet)

Tak: *Stands* Who the hell are you!?

ME: *Hands have Freddy Kruger gloves on them and grabs Tak by the neck and slams her against the wall*

/Hell/

Freddy: WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KNIVES!?

Jason: *Shrugs* I don't know.

!Back to me!

Me: Your going to play my little game. And I will have no disrespect or you will die permantly. *Spoken like Spawn*

Tak: Fine..

*I throw her against the wall, she hits it flat on her face*

Dib: Eeehh...

*Tak slides down the wall and sits up*

Me: Btw you can try and kill Zim whenever you want.

Tak: Really?

Me: Yes but right now he still has 2 hours and 55 minutes left in his dare.

(Insert crazy sound effects coming from the closet)

Tak: DAMNIT!

* * *

*Suddenly manical laughter is heard from all around us*

*walks out from a darken corner and has cat tail swishing and is holding a box that looks like it can hold a body* I have a present for Nny... and also a dare...Nny doesn't like physical contact right? Well...*pulls out Squee from inside box* I want Nny to have Squee sitting on his lap for like an hour...and so sorry for the curse that was set on you...but if Nny kills zim again I kill him and you... ...

Me: *Frowns and takes Squee from the intruder* I accept your dare as for the Zim thing... I don't know about that...

Intruder: *Growls*

Me: *My eyes turn blood red and hate filled and stare at you darkly*

CheChe: I'll be back! *Disapears*

Me: *My eyes return to there almost black brown.*

Me: *Turns with Squee in my arms, he's shacking and clutching Shmee.* Nny I know you hate human but can you make three hours?

Nny: If it's just Squeegee I guess.

Me: Okay then but I'm not having any child deaths in this. *Places Squee on Nny's lap he looks scared as always*

Nny: *Shrugs shoulders and lays his bony hand on Squee's head*

Me: Well thats it. Markell?

MarkellB: ZzZzZ

Me: How could he sleep through the whole show!?

* * *

**Lol. Enjoy and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Tooth Suicide!

**New chp**

**Enjoy **

**Review as you wish**

**I own nothing except my lions!**

* * *

(We return to my dark fortress where we find me sitting at a platform that's infront of a giant contaner of water)

Me: *Grins with eyes closed*

(Somethig is bubbling spazzmaticaly in the bottom of the contaner.)

Me: *Presses button on the panel*

*A large metal hook rises out of the container with Sly, Dib, Justin bieber, and Edward Cullen tied upside down.*

Me: *Pushes button and they go down in the container and I keep them there for a hour*

(Feels tugging on dress hem)

*I look and see my 9 year old younger self*

(Imangine Lenore with almost black hair pigtails with evil bunny clips wearing a younger version of my dress.)

Mini Me: Don't ya hafta do your dareshow fing? **(I couldn't say TH words as a kid)**

Me: Your right thanks.

*Mini Me disapears*

Me: Okay another dare from Shadow the Ranger.

* * *

Shadow the Ranger: WOOOOOO! Ok so yes I am a Nny fan... he'd probably kill me because I made him sing... but I couldn't resist, that was one of my fave songs... anyway back to the dares  
DIB! I dare thee to tell Squee about your paranormal obbsession... (this is for nny... you can bring Dib pain... plz do)

And TAK! I wants you to beat the ** outta Dib

Me: Lets see I told Dib to already tell Squee that see? *Points camera too Dib who's ranting about ghosts and demonic bunnies*

* * *

(Lavendar Town theme starts playing)

Dib:... Then the bunnies started ripping out the mans artiery right in front of my eyes.

Squee: *Squee!*

*Dib's suddenly grabbed by the neck*

Nny: What you tell him?

Dib's Thoughts: I'm doomed.

*Nny stabs a knif through Dib's neck but he's still alive for some unfathomble reason*

Me: Da Da Da DaDaDa Da Da Da- Oh sorry I like this theme music. *Turns off music*

Me: Ok next TAK!

*Tak stomps into the room*

Tak: WHAT!?

Me: Your dared to beat the shit out of Dib.

Tak: FINE!

*Tak stomps over too Dib*

Dib: Oh hey Tak.

Tak: ... *(*

!BAM POW WHAP POW KA BOW!

Tak: I'm going to plan my revenge now.

*She leaves*

Me: How thefuck is he still alive!

Dib: *Starts to twitch*

Me: Next is from someone called Hailallpenguinz

* * *

Hailallpenguinz: A-oh, psycho! You can call me the male version of you, but I'm a little bit more evil. Now, I must tell you the zim you have is secretly a robot that is able to feel, die, and trick all. The real zim is 15 earth years, 5'6 ", and is an S-class assassin (the ultimate assassin). He wears a mask to hide his identity. In order to call him, say," pawn of destruction, thou master calls you." He'll instantly serve you. Jab fun with you're slave.( p.s. Stay away from him when he's drunk. He flirts with women… a lot…

* * *

Me: What!?

*Runs up to Zim who's tied up.*

Me: *Glares at him and kneels down to him and pulls out a device*

Gaz: What the hell is that?

Me: Something I stole when I killed Batman now shush. *Moves knobs on device as a loud pitch sound starts to hiss*

(The Zim bot blows up)

Tak: o.O WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

Me: *Clears throat* Pawn of destruction, thou master calls you.

(A man on a motercycle drives from a portal of darkness)

*He dismounts the bike and take off his helment he's wearing a mask that looks likes the Blue Spirit mask and Jason X's mask.*

Everyone: O.O

(Song Stronger by Kanye West is playing mysteriously)

Biker: *Kneels at my feet* My liege.

Everyone: O.o WHAT THE FUCK!?

Me: *Growls at them to shut up.*

Me: Stand up when I'm giving you orders solider!  
*Does as I command*

Me: I need you to accuire my best soliders in 0-100 hours. *Eyes turn blood red* Do you understand!?

Zim: Yes my master.*Bows*

Me: Good now go!

*Zim drives off*

*Everyones wide eyed and have there jaws dropped*

Red: W-Was that ZIM!?

Me: No crap you simple minded creaton. *Sits sideways on thrown*

Purple: NO WAY THATS ZIM!

Red: Purs right Zim's a short weekling!

Me: And whats that make you guenies? Get real.

Me: Anyways next we-

* * *

SHAM

(A girl with brown hair in the same hairstyle like Tak, she kinda bony and short, she's wearing a black shirt that says "Smile You Fucker!" on the front and has "DIE ZADR FANGIRLS!" In red on the back, black jeans, and black air walks)

Ella: Hey PsYcHo.

Me: Oh hey Ella welcome aboard my little nightmarish haven.

*A female lion that's dark colored but looks like Zira growls at Ella*

*A dark grey and black mained lion roars at Ella*

Me: Zyla! Luhro! Down!

*The Lions lay on there stomachs as if nothing happened*

Me: Pardon my pets there not used to strangers.

Ella: Thats ok. My sisters Kat btw. Are they trained well?

Me: Yes had them since they were cubs anyway next dare is from Scar. Ironic.

Ella: What is?

Me: There- nevermind.

* * *

Scar: I have a dare/question: I was wondering if Johnny would actually be against Squee killing somebody, so have Squee kill Dib. Killing Dib should be easy enough for Squee, right. :)

* * *

Me: Ok Johnny what he asked was would you be against Squee if he started murderig people?

Nny: Well it all depends on the type of person if Squeegee actually decieded to start killing. If they are evil fuckers like I've seen that would be perfectly resonable in my opion.

Me: But what if Squee started killing good people how would you feel?

Nny: SQUEE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! NEVER!

Me: Yea but still a possability. *Gives Squee one of Nny's smily faced knifes* Here ya go.

Squee: Whats this for? *Looks at knife.*

Me: *Grins* You have to kill him. *Points to Dib*

Dib: WHAT!?

Me: *Frowns* Can I borrow that? *Takes knife from Squee*

*I pull Dib's tounge out of his mouth. I slice it off*

Squee: *Squeak*

Me: Here ya go *Gives Squee back the knife*

Me: Now. *Picks up terrified boy*

Me: KILL THE ANDY BERMAN SOUNDING MORON! *Throws Squee at Dib*

(Squee lands on Dib and unknowingly stabs him in the throat, he tries to get off of Dib and slits his throat open)

Squee: *Screaming bloody murder*

Me: *Grins darkly.* Done with.

Squee: *Trembling*

Nny: *Rubs boys head pleased from the kill.*

Me: I feel like I forgot- Oh yea!

*I pull 2 guns from the back of my pants and blow the Tallests brains out*

Tak: OoO

Me:*Does the gun scene Tallahase does in Zombie Land*

Tak: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

Me: Bastards drank my last Powerade! That and I don't really like them.

* * *

*CheChe the ninja cat walks out from the shadows*

Me: You again?! *Pulls out a sword and chainsaw and Zyla and Luhro surround her growling and baring there teeth*

CheChe: *Raises hand up and pacifies my pets*

Me: Grrr BITCH! *Revs Chainsaw*

CheChe: Wait listen... ... ...I control darkness and ice... ... and truth betold I'm also a lightning sage...and I guess I see you as my master...but I belong to Shashenee on Denviantart...she kick all your asses...

Me: Huh?

CheChe: *bows deeply* Sorry for the language mistress. I'm your slave from this day forth...and I have a dare for Dib...Dib...kill yourself...but before you do dress up like a maid...or a playboy bunny. Why you ask? Cause I want you to die with no pride...

*Dib corpses is rotting*

Me: One moment. *Snaps fingers*

/REVIVE/

CheChe: Purrfect.

Me: One moment *Grabs Dib*

(Random sound effects and Dib shouting)

Me: *Shows a almost naked Dib with a bunny ears on bunny paws and feet the rest of him is naked* This is my idea of a male playboy bunny suit.

*Throws Dib to the floor CheChe gives him a gun*

Dib: *Sniffles and points the gun against his temple*

/BOOM/

Me: Oh happy day.

CheChe: Indeed.

* * *

**Enjoy and if I didn't add any of ppls dares .**

**Don't worry they'll be in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 New 'Friends'

**I got into some of my old fandoms so I added new vic- Guests.**

**I own nothing. Absolutly nothing!**

**Please Review.**

* * *

(We return to my show you seem me standing before a large board with plans and pics of other charcters.)

Me: Hmmm he won't come unless I steal the kid. But what can I take from the other?

*I notice the camera*

Me: Sorry I'm currently working on a plan to get 4 new victims on the show real soon.

*Turns lights on. Everyone is tied, gagged, in shock, bleeding or slowly dying. In the center are my lions licking their lips and blood covered paws*

Me: Hmmm.. *Pulls out a pokeball and a Hypno comes out only he has red eyes*

Me: *Kneels to him* I need you to pick up a kid for me he looks like this. *Shows picture* And hurry or no dinner!

Hypno: *Disapears with the pic*

Me: OK! Heads up while I was gone I put a few charcters under anestisia since no one gave them any dares so it's the Naruto team, PB, Jak and Daxter. Don't worry there only aslepp.

Me: Anyways I have a dare from Eva.

* * *

Eva:*smiles evilly and strokes a dead cat* Here is a dare for Tak... she has to be nice to Zim for three hours. If she utters one mean thing... she has to hug Zim. I am not a ZaTr fan, but I love sweet irony.

* * *

Me: Me too. TA!K ZIM! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR EARS AND DO THE DARE!

-In another locked room-

Tak: ...

Zim: *Looks at her and grins and starts poking her everywhere*

Tak: *Looks angered and it grows.*

Me: This is gonna be fun. Okay while that goes down I got another dare from Vale.

* * *

Vale:Hello. I dare you to make a Devi clone, one that has only hatred for Johnny, also don't let him know it's a clone. Then have the clone try to kill Johnny. I just want to see what he'd do if he thought it was the real Devi. I also have a dare for Zim, I dare Zim to annoy Tak by doing at least one of the things on this list: . chase her around with meat singing 'Grenade'. . write Tak a corny poem and read it in front of everybody. . compliment Tak's invader skills and say 'I suck at being a Invader'. I am not a ZaTr fan but... you have to admit torturing Tak is funny, especially when her worst enemy is doing the torturing

Me: Tak's stuff's gonna have to wait but I will do them.

* * *

*Devi suddenly enters the room and Nny who's not tied up*

Nny: *Stands* Devi! I can't believe it!

Devi:*She glares at him hatefully*

Nny: Devi? It's me Nn-

Devi: I KNOW WHO YOU ARE JOHNNY I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED OF IT!

Nny: ...

Devi: IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I HAV NO LIFE! YOU KILLED WHAT LITTLE SOCIAL LIFE I HAVE! I HATE

YOU!

Nny: ...

Devi: *Pulls out dager and her finger nails are long and sharp* YOUR GONNA PAY!

Nny: !

*He barely dodges Devi's Dagger and falls on his ass.*

Nny: Wait! Devi can't we talk this over!?

Devi: Enough talking! *Raises dagger* JUST DIE!

Nny: ... *Looks down like he's given up on life*

*Squee suddenly runs infront of Devi's dagger she stops*

Squee: *Looks at her with a stern scowl and hugs Nny*

Devi: *Growls and sits as far away from Nny she possible could*

Me: Awh that be so cute if I had a heart.

* * *

*Hypno returns with a small boy around 8 or so; with long bushy hair that goes down his back and dazed dark blue eyes.*

(Behind him is another boy around 13 or 15 with reddish black hair with some blond pieces spiked out his viloet eyes are also dazed)

Me: Perfect! I knew you wouldn't disapoint!

*Hypno goes back into ball. I kneel to the two boys*

Me: *I snap my fingers*

(The boys shake there heads regaining will power and look around and back at me confused)

Me: *Smiles nicely* Hello Yugi, Mokuba how are you boys?

Yugi: Ok... I guess...

Mokuba: Where are we?

Me: My house. Don't worry boys you won't be hurt here. *Rubs their heads* Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen. Oh and stay away from the shadows there not nice.

*They both nod although Yugi's unsure of all this*

(Zyla rubs against Mokuba's side and purrs)

Mokuba: Uh..

Me: Odd Zyla doesn't like people much.

(Zyla rubs against Yugi too)

Yugi: *Gulps*

Me: Oh man up! She's harmless pet her as much as you want.

Mokuba: *Lays his hand timidly on Zyla's head and gently pets her*

Yugi: *Trys and Zyla stays still and purrs.*

Me: Soon... I'll have those two aswell. Anyways next dares from my pal the Shadow Ranger.

* * *

Shadow Ranger: Has it been 3 hours of Zim stuck with Gir yet? Anyway I have a present for Nny! I shall give him 10 free kill cards... where he can call me in and have me kill someone... also I dare you pshyco to burn Cullen! The only edward alowed to roam the earth is Elric! NOT SPARKLY VAMPIRES!

* * *

Me: SO TRUE! And yes it has and its only been 10 miutes since we checked on Zim and Tak. Lets see how the faired.

(Screen shows Zim still poking a now almost deranged Tak)

Zim: POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE!

Tak: *Brain snaps and grabs Zim by the neck* STOP THAT YOU LITTLE %&&^^&%&*&^&^&*^^&%&**^^&%$%$%(**(%$%&^$%$ $ $ # ! $ # # # !# ! ## !#! # ! #!$!# ! #!#! #! $! # !

Me: *On speakers* Ah Ah Tak. You broke the rules now hug him I say 32 times.

Tak: WHAT!?

Me: You said 32 curse word you hug him 32 times.

Tak: *Screams but does it cause I shock her if she didn't*

Me: Torture is awesome.

Mokuba: *Sees a crisom puddle in the middle of the room.* Uh Yugi..

Yugi: Whats wrong?

Mokuba: *Points to puddle* I-Is that B-Bloo!?

Yugi: *Shiver goes up spine in disgust* That is.

Mokuba and Yugi: PSYCHO!

Me: *Turns to them and see's there hiding behind Zyla* What the FUCK!?

* * *

*Hailallpenguinz Appears from a pool of blood* A. I have to tell you the real zim is an effin demon! wahahahaahhaahaha! Anyways Real zim: have you forgotten I am also your master? Now, you must summon asmodeus, destroyer of apocalypse! Sacrifice dib, he's racist. Gaz, psycho: have zim ranch you two how to become s-class assassins. Everyone that's not important (shot dead) Tak: you will an immortal zim, who is stronger than freddy, jason, and satan mixed together. DAZZIT,MUHAHAHAHANAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH (BECOMES THE WIND

Me: Freaky... MY SLAVE COME TO ME!

* * *

Demon Zim: *Appears out of fin air*Yes my leige?

Me: Your other master said to do the following.

Now, you must summon asmodeus, destroyer of apocalypse! Sacrifice dib, he's racist. Gaz, psycho: have zim ranch you two how to become s-class assassins. Everyone that's not important (shot dead) Tak: you will an immortal zim, who is stronger than freddy, jason, and satan mixed together.

Me: Kill everyone first. EXCEPT! These two boys and my lions! *Points to boys who are ignoring us and talking*

Me: *Whispers to Zim* There the key to my plan.

Zim: *Nods and murderous everyone else besides me, Gaz, Yugi, Mokuba, the lions, and Dib.

*Zim does a weird satin ritural while chanting the lyrins to Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson as he turns more and more demonic and makes Dib pissed and to start cursing about how he hates all races*

(The ceremony ends with Zim gutting Dib alive his screams fill the room as he's plunged into the firey depths. A monster appears)

*Zim captures it in a card and pockets it and turns to me and Gaz*

Zim: Let us train.

+FASTEST TRAINING MONTAGE EVER+

Gaz: I'm going to play Halo 4. *Leaves room.*

Me: That was cool next is from my buddy Hartfairy! Sweet!

* * *

Hartfairy: LOL! This was the highlight of my day! I have dares! First, I dare everyone exept Squee to read my fanfics and also those godawful ones like M-rated ZaDr. Two, I dare Tak to randomly explode into bloody bits every dare if it's not for her. Three, I dare Jimmy, Dib, the Tallests, Tak, and Gaz to get a mouthful of mud and lemons everytime someone says the word 'the, Zim, it, or no.' Peace! *Explodes into thin air*

* * *

Me: Alright then. ZIM, DIB, GAZ, NNY, (REAL) DEVI, (Minus Squee). FOLLOW ME! Zyla Luhro! Watch the others especially the two boys!

Zyla and Luhro: *Nod and both stay near Yugi and Mokuba*

*I position the guys infront of a computer and they read the hardcore fics*

* * *

!Their Reactions!

Zim: FILTHY LIES! ALL LIES!

Dib: *Mouth gapped and face is red* OMFG WHY!?

Gaz: *Looks at camera* I will DESTROY YOU! *Destroys camera*

Tak: OH MY IRK! *Vomits*

Red: NOT TRUE!

Purple: *Passed out*

Nny: OMFG WHO WHAT WHERE WHY!?

Devi: WHO THE FUCK!?

* * *

Me: As you see. *Opens door and lets them out to vomit*

Me: Next is from hailallpenguienz again?

* * *

Hailallpenquienz: Damn thing… only reviewing once a chapter… Anyways, I gave you the wrong warning. It was don't give too much or major orders. He takes a piece of your soul (if you have a soul) to do it. Plus, hide when the red moon is near, zim will gain his freedom for that one night. I will warn you that the red moon is coming… TONIGHT!SHI- gotta hide, bye

* * *

Me: Sorry don't have a soul so that fucks that up.

*Wall is blown to shit and two large dragons are shown flying outside looking angry*

Me: *Grins* They finally showed up!

*Mokuba and Yugi run up to the giant hole and see Slyfier the Sky Dragon and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and two figures riding them*

Mokuba: Seto!

Yugi: Pharoh!

Me: *Snaps fingers*

*Zyla and Luhro attack the kids*

(Zyla grabs Mokuba by the neck of his shirt and his neck and keeps her paws on his back holding him down to the ground. Luhro is laying his paws down on Yugi's back pinning him to the floor while he has his jaw over the boys head like he' going to crush his skull.)

*Yami and Kiaba jump off there beasts to the ground a meer 3 ft from the terrfied children*

(I walk out to them while my 'cats' get a taste for the boys blood)

Me: Hello Kiaba. Pharoh.

Kiaba: Let Mokuba go!

Me: I don't think so; it seems Zyla really enjoys your baby brother's _'company'_ and I'd really hate to break up a growing friendship. *Says grinning*

Kiaba: I'll break more than your cat if you don't release him!

Me: You don't phase me Seto. Never have even when I was a girl.

Yami: Who are you? *Glares at me*

Me: Someone you wouldn't remember even if I beated the memory into you.

Mokuba: Seto! Help me! *Trys reaching out but Zyla tightens her grip on his neck and slam her paw to swipe his hand away. Scratching him*

Kiaba: Mokuba! *Glares at me* To hell with this!

*Kiaba lunges at me*

Yami:Kiaba don't!

Me: *I dodge Kiaba's attack and punch the pressure point where the main veins connect to the heart. Stuns and stops circulation for a mere minute. Then I round house kick Kiaba off his feet*

Yami: Kiaba!

Me: *Runs lightning fast and punch Yami in two places the heart veins and lower in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, I then lifted my leg and kicked him onto his back*

*Kiaba stands again holding his side with one hand*

*I disapear and reapear behind Kiaba. I grab him by the hair with one hand and place a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. He passes out.*

*I grab Yugi by the hair and place one on his face as well. He passes out as well*

Mokuba and Yugi: Oh my.. God...

Me: *Grins at the camera with the two charcters in my hands* Time for some intense fun! *Something breaks the camera*

Me: FUCK GOD DAM-

* * *

**ISN"T THAT FUN!**

**Enjoy! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Anime Drama and Lateness

**I'm extremly sorry this is late. **

**Lifes been crazy with school and everything.**

**Anyway as usual I own nothing, and um check out my other stories some time I guess.**

**Review if you want**

* * *

*Camera fades in and you see Yugi and Mokuba lying on the floor asleep*

*They start to slowly awake*

Mokuba: Ahh what happened?

Yugi: I don't remember, Do you?

*Mokuba shakes his head he didn't remember anything nor did Yugi*

*Soft music starts playing and I walk out of the shadow wearing a black blood covered dress*

Me: _Come little children._

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my garden of Shadows._

*Light flashes and shows a field of shadowy fields and plants lumincening with light*

Mokuba: Wow...

*They follow as I lead them into the woods.*

(We see large twisted thorned bushes around them I montion them to follow)

Me: _Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way..._

*Stops and shows Kiaba and Yami dead hanging from blood covered needle vines*

Me:_ Murdering beauty and passions._

*Both boys have tears running down their faces at the site of there dead families*

Me: *Lays hand on their faces* _Hush now dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life and deception_

*Sits both boys on her lap*

_Rest now my children_

_For soon were away_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

*The forest starts to sing as the boys calm themselves growing drowsy*

Me: _Come little children._

_I'll take thee away_

*Both boys are starting to fall asleep while evil shadows circle us*

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my garden of Shadows_

* * *

/In the real world/

*Mokuba and Yugi are on the floor asleep and I'm kneeling down to them*

Me: Well that little 'dream' world should keep them sedated for a while. *Rubs Mokuba's head*

Kiaba: What the hell did you do to them!?

Me: *Stands and turns to Kiaba and Atem who are chained to the wall and walks up to them*

Me: Calm down Crapa there still alive there only in a deep psychotic sleep.

*Behind me Luhro and Zyla are licking the kids dried blood off their coats and claws*

Atem: Why have you taken us prisoner?!

Me: Let me explain that in the following way you guys are on a Dareshow. But unlike others shows mine is hardcore. Blood, Death, Chaos, Suffering, you name it I deliver it.

Me: Speaking of suffering I have a present for you two to make sure you don't bring any corporate assholes on me or worse your little friends coming to save you and Yugi. *Spoken in slight Pinkie Pie voice and pulls a red drape on the other side of the room off*

/Curtain drops and shows a very large black and white scaled dragon that's standing on top of the carcass of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and at it's feet is a ripped to shred remains of the Dark Magician. It's eyes are glowing white and it's black teeth are covered in dark blue blood./

(Both Kiaba and Atem are thunderstruck and to shocked to speak)

Me: Boy! Was your dragon tough Kaiba! But in the end Shadow came out of top.

Kaiba: Y-Your not human!

Me: Oh you noticed! *Laughs Manically*

**!ROARS!**

Me: *Looks out window and finds two more Blue Eyes approaching the lair*

Me: Damn! I knew I forgot something when I used Diffusion! *Whistles catching the Shadow Dragon's attention*

Me: **LEAVE THAT FUCKING CORPSE AND GO KILL THE LAST TWO! **

Dragon: *Rips out the dead Blue Eyes throat and flies off to kill the others*

*My dragon flies high in altitude while th camera on it's neck films the whole scene. The second Blue Eyes shoots a beam of White Lightning at directly at my dragon. Dazing it as the second tackles it*

Kaiba: Heh your dragon can't take them all down at once.

Me: _She _can.

*My Dragon roars and rips out the throat of the third one splattering blood everywhere. The other angered by the death of its sisters charges at Shadow. She tackles it and scratches the dragons Saphire eyes out then tackles the injured 'Blue Eyes' to the ground with a slam that feels like a earthquake*

Kiaba: *Dumbstrucked much like when he first lost to Yugi*

Me: Ain't she something?

*My dragons eating the insides of the Blue Eyes White dragons*

Me: You know it's ironic she was supposed to be the darker side of the Blue Eyes then I tweaked her and she was born.

Me: And-

*Here's crash sounds form behind and turns to find a girl with brown Tak hair wearing a girl version of Johnny's clothes and a girls with long brown hair with a blond streak on it wearing a red short and jeans and boots*

Me: WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY PAIN CAUSING! *Spoken like a demonic bitch on wheels*

Lac: HI PYSCHO!

Me: Lac? Mae?

Mae: *sees Johnny across the room* I am gonna go over there, now.

Me: Ok so what are you guys doing here?

*Zyla and Luhro growl at the intruders*

Me: DOWN NOW! *Spoken in demon voice*

*The cats cringe back*

Me: Now go sit with those kids and behave!

*They curl up next to Yugi and Mokuba who are still sleeping*

Me: Now did you guys have some dares for anybody?

Lac: We have dares for Nny, Squee, Mokuba, and Seto:  
Nny and Seto have to switch clothes. And So do Squee and Mokuba.

Nny: Get the fuck away! *Nny is covered in blood, probably from trying to kill Mae. Mae looks like she is trying to stab him.*

Mae: Just bleed on my JTHM directors cut! *Tries to cut him again*

Me: *Grabs Nny's hand cuts it and slams it on Mae's book cover* JUST DO IT SO WE CAN DO DARES!

Me: *Lets go of Nny and releases Kiaba from his chains*

Kaiba: *Glares at me hatefully then kneels to Mokuba who's sleeping like a small kitten on the floor*

Kaiba: *Gently shakes him* Wake up! Mokuba! Wake up!

Lac: That ain't working.

Me: No- *Pulls out hose* But this will.

*Sprays Mokuba down*

Mokuba: **COLD!** *Runs and clings to his brother for warmth*

Lac: Wasn't that a bit much?

Me: No a bit much would be stuffing ice down his pants.

Lac: True.

Mae: I would have 'poked' him with a knife. *grins devilishly*  
Mokuba: *hides behind his brother*

Kaiba: *Gives a 'Dare Touch my Brother and I'll send you to hell' look*

Mae: *Backs away slowly and hides behind me*

Me: *Rolls eyes* Ok now where's Nny?

*Looks and see's Squee putting a bandage on a very confused Nny.*

Me: Ok we got everyone which means-

*Grabs them by hair or coat hems*

Me: GO CHANGE!

!BOOT!

!SKID INTO DRESSING ROOMS!

Mae: Damn, do they have to switch underwear, too? I hope not, that would be extremely awkward.

Lac: I know right.

Me: Gross...

*Kiaba and Mokuba walk out first*  
(Kiaba's wearing Nny's 'Shut the Hell up shirt' black jeans and his metal toed boots. Mokuba is wearing a black and white striped shirt black jeans and sneakers.)

Me: Hmm Judges?

*Us 3 are sitting at a long table like the judges from America's Got Talent*

Lac: They look cool.

Mae: I wonder what Johnny and Squee will look like in anime clothes.

Me: Funny you mentioned that. Here they come now.

*Nny walks out wearing Kiaba's White Trench coat and black onsomble. Squee's wearing Mokuba's shirt and down vest,*

ME: Awh they should be eachother for Halloween!

Mae: *takes picture of all of them* I am going to frame this!

Kaiba: *Has a dark face* Great can we go change now?

Me: As you wish Crapa.

*They leave to change there clothes back.*

Me: Alright anyone else you wanna dare while there busy?

Mae: Nope, I'm good.

Lac: Me too.

Me: Ok then I got a few dares ones from Hailallpenguinz.

Hailallpenguinz: Appears from a portal of blood.

Now...who died, got pregnant, and/or seen the void during zim's freedom?Real zim: release... THE SHADOW OF CHAOS! Then play chess with him : real zim's hunting you as his bride...RUNNN! Psycho: I give you this metal for facing zim during his freedom. And here's achallenge. Find the mask of hades, the dead, blade of zeth, the void, andspine of tyro, the blood. Then return them to zim. Time limit is 1 hour. GO!

Real Zim: Yes my lord!

*Breaks small glass ball he had The Shadow Of Chaos in; and he appears*

SoC: RAWR!

*Zim and SoC start playing a game of Chess.*

Me: Seriously Anti-Climatic...

Gaz: *Screams*

*A clone of the Real Zim starts chasing Gaz like Amy does to Sonic*

Clone Zim: MARRY ME! *Sounds like Mr. Gosh*

Gaz: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Sounds like Lenore*

Mae: *Laughing but off*

Yami: Poor girl...

Me: She'll live. *Looks at Platnium Medal I receieved*

*A timer pops up that begins to count down a hour*

Me: SHIT!

*Runs off and fights through a lot of shit too get the Mask of Hades, Blade of Zeth, the Void, Spine of Tyro the Blood and make it back with 3 seconds left.*

Me: *Glares at camera.* I hate you people.

*Throws the shit at the Real Zim's feet*

Me: HAVE FUN WITH YOUR CRAZY TO FIND AND GET OUT ALIVE SHIT!

*Flops on couch*

Lac: Uh Psycho.

Me: What?

Lac: The dares?

Me: Oh right... You do it.

Lac: Huh?

Me: *Throws a cue card at her face and turns on my side for a nap*

Lac: *Peels cue card off face* Uh next dare is from Invader Xenial.

*An insane looking Irken girl pops up behind Nny, scaring the fudge out ofhim.*HIIII! IM ZEE! *glomps Zim* I luv uuu!Oky, now to the dares,Zim, sing When your Evil by VoltaireNny, Say that u wuv ponys!Tak, tell Zim that u think hes superior and bow down to him!Psycho, HERE U GO! *Hands Phsycho a plate of waffles*I LUV BUBYE! *Zee disapears into a cloud of black smoke*

Me: Uh... *Takes bite of a waffle* Not bad.

*Sets plate aside and takes over position as hostess*

Me: Ok first the easy ones. Nny! Admit to the fans of you will!

Nny: *Sighs* I l-l-l-l-l-l-love p-poniessssss... *Says disgusted*

Me: Close enough. Tak!

Tak: Do I have too!?

Me: *Glares at her with my True Demongel face revealed*

Tak: Fine!

*She walks up to Zim*

Tak: Zim! You! Are! Ssssssssssssuuuuppperior to me!

Zim: *Grins* In?

Tak: *Sighs* Your superior to me in everyway shape and form.

Zim: *Pulls out whip and machete* Now bow to me!

Tak: NEVER!

Zim: *Slices Tak's thighs and whips her back making her fall to her knees* When I say bow you bow! You wench!

Tak: *Hisses with tears in eyes from the physical and emotion pain*

Me: Nice. I always hated Tak. Zim take it away!

*Zim on a stage*

Zim: _When the devil is too busy_

_and death's a bit too much they call me_

_by name you see for my special touch_

_to the gentleman i'm Miss Fortune_

_to the ladies i'm Sir Prise _

_but call me by any name _

_any way it's all the same  
i'm the fly in your soup_

_i'm the pebble in your shoe_

_i'm the pea beneath your bed_

_i'm the bump on every head _

_i'm the peel on which you slip_

_i'm the pin in every hip_

_i'm the thorn in your side makes you wriggle and writhe  
and it's so easy when you're evil_

_this is the life you see_

_the devil tips his hat to me_

_i do it all because i'm evil_

_and i do it all for free your tears are all the pay i'll ever need  
while there's children to make sad_

_while there's candy to be had_

_while there's pockets left to pick_

_while there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_

_i'll be there_

_i'll be waiting round the corner_

_it's a game i'm glad i'm in__it_

_cuz there's one born every minute  
and it's so easy when you're evil _

_this is the life you see_

_the devil tips his hat to me_

_i do it all because i'm evil _

_and i do it all for free_

_your tears are all the pay i'll ever need  
i pledge my allegience_

_to all things dark _

_and i promise on my damned soul_

_to do as i am told_

_lord beelzebub has never seen_

_a soldier quite like me_

_not only does his job but does it happily  
i'm the fear that keeps you wake_

_i'm the shadows on the wall_

_i'm the monsters they become_

_i'm the nightmare in your skull _

_i'm the dagger in your back _

_an extra turn upon the rack_

_i'm the quivering of your heart a stabbing pain, a sudden start  
and it's so easy when you're evil_

_this is the life you see_

_the devil tips his hat to me_

_i do it all because i'm evil _

_and i do it all for free your tears are all the pay i'll ever need_

_and i do it all for free your tears are all the pay i'll ever need _

_and i do it all for free your tears are all the pay i'll ever need  
it gets so lonely being evil _

_what i'd do to see a smile_

_even for a little while_

_and no one loves you when you're evil_

_i'm lying through my teeth your tears are all the company i need._

Me: *clapping* Not bad.

Me: Next Dare is from CheChe the Ninja Cat.

CheChe: ...*stares shocked at the carnage* My Lady...what on earth...happened here? Cool chapter lady...real cool...I got a dare for red...swim in a lake full of bombs! I don't like you cause you hate Zim...  
You can use my character if you want...I don't care...she's calm and is really wise but gets crazy if you hurt her twin sister or call her demented... she can rip anything into shreds and isn't afraid of nothin' except she goes weak in the knees because of Nny because she loves how he is very creative on how to kill people...but she's NOT like jimmy though...so there...there is a picture of her on deviantart just type in 'don't call us wacky' or type in my name 0101Cheche1010...that's it... see ya suckers *POOF!*

*CheChe appears with a poof*

Me: Hi CheChe. Guys this is my friend CheChe.

Lac: Hi CheChe. I'm Lac. *Points to Mae who's resisting the urge to glomp Nny.*

Lac: That psycho is my sister Mae.

Me: Yup... I guess thats ... Nah thats it.

* * *

**Srry ppl but life's been a little crazy for me.**

**btw plz review.**


End file.
